Byan'Nantandu
Many eons ago, a team of three Byan'Nantandu set out on a mission to collect dangerous objects from across the galaxy in order to keep them from species they deemed too unsophisticated to posses them. The Byan'Nantandu's missions were outlined to them by an all-knowing tome referred to simply as The Book. though it has been shown that the information in The Book is not always up to date. As time wore on, the Byan'Nantandu team aged to the point that their bodies became dependent on life support devices; eventually this dependence left the Byan'Nantandu physically unable to travel outside their ship to complete their missions. The Byan'Nantandu went on to "recruit" other species to be their hands in their continuing mission, the first being members of the Darbian species. However, the Byan'Nantandu found the Darbians to be savage, and ultimately uncontrollable, leading the Byan'Nantandu to preform lobotomies on their Darbian servants to make them more cooperative. Finding that lobotomy had rendered the Darbians unable to follow but the most simple and explicit of tasks, the Byan'Nantandu soon visited the planet of Grundar, homeworld of the Grunds, and added members of the species to their ranks. The Byan'Nantandu soon found the Grunds to be childlike in nature, and learned that the Grunds would only carry out retrieval missions if they found it fun. To appease the Grunds, the Byan'Nantandu outfitted the Grunds with air scooters and created the "Galaxy Games", a point based scavenger hunt that rewards the Grund that retrieves the target object first. The Grunds are assigned totems that correspond with the various planets in the sector of the galaxy they are competing in. Eventually, The Book lead the Byan'Nantandu team to Earth to collect an unassuming object crafted by Franklin Richards. When the Grunds returned from their mission, the Byan'Nantandu learned that one of their racers, Gromitz, cheated by warping through a dimensional portal, and hid the object in the portal in order to withhold bonus points from his competitors. The Byan'Nantandu eventually retrieved Cloak, the guardian of the portal, and demanded access to the object, which Cloak refused to provide until an explanation was given. Pleased to have contact with a sentient being after many eons confined to the ship, the Byan'Nantandu recount what the recall of their history to Cloak, as well as their reasons for bringing Cloak to their ship. The Byan'Nantandu then inform Cloak that they intend to destroy Earth, as it is Gromitz's totem planet, and he deserves punishment. Despite their best efforts, Cloak keeps the Byan'Nantandu from accessing his portal, demanding his planet be spared. Cloak eventually gives in to the Byan'Nantandu, and agrees to give them the the object in exchange for the chance to tell Dagger goodbye. While astral projecting into Daggers living room, Cloak provokers her, until Dagger lashes out at him with a burst of light. The resulting electromagnetic surge short-circuits the Byan'Nantandu ship, leaving most systems offline. The Byan'Nantandu inform Cloak that even if they had the resources to destroy Earth for his trickery, they were forbidden to do so, as Dagger was clearly a "Begetter of Light", a figure highly revered across the known galaxies. The Byan'Nantandu then placed Cloak into one of their Bhontar transportation orbs, and sent him on his way as they scrambled to repair their ship. The Byan'Nantandu have not been seen since. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = None. | Abilities = None. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = The Byan'Nantandu do appear to age with time, to the point that the three members encountered by Cloak are dependent on a collection of life support devices so extensive that these devices make up 96.4% of the Byan'Nantandu's starship. However, the Byan'Nantandu note that this process of deterioration has taken eons to reach its current state. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = Advanced. In addition to the life support devices above, the Byan'Nantandu starship features technology that enables it to hide itself from Earthly forms of detection. They also posses some form of cloning technology, which they used to create copies of Cloak, with the intent of using these clones to replace their Grund servants. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Three unnamed members | Notes = | Trivia = *The Byan'Nantandu refer to Cloak as the Darkforce portal guardian of Sector AEN-ZIOB3, which includes the planet Earth, suggesting that there may be other guardians in other parts of the universe. | Links = }}